


Some qnb prompts before i actually learn to write romance

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Not a fic, help i can't write romance, i just wanted to drop some prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm sorry qnb community but I can't fucking write romance to save my life so have some prompts instead
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry qnb community , but I can't fucking write romance so I'm here to drop some prompts . 

1\. a royalty au , but Quackity as the butler of manberg who recently ran away to hide in the Antarctic empire . Also he has wings . So maybe perhaps he became on the run and his signature is the wings. Techno as the heir to the Antarctic empire who decides to investigate this certain criminal . 

2\. high school au , Techno and Quackity are basically polar opposites . So maybe one day where Techno got dragged to a party by Wilbur and he got approached by a very drunk Quackity . After that incident , everything between them has tensed.

3\. relationship reveal , basically what it is. Quackity and Techno reveals their relationship to everyone , chaos ensued . any au could work.


	2. adding more to the royalty au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually really liked the royalty au , i just can't fucking write romance

Anyways , so Quackity is on the run after getting into an argument with Schlatt and injuring Schlatt really badly . So now he's guilty of treason and on the run . The ex-butler has golden wings since duck hybrid and what not . He can't really show those around as freely before since he's a wanted criminal . 

So the whole set up of how Techno and Quackity would meet is basically Quackity hiding out in the forest while having to preen his wings and just letting them relax for once and Techno accidentally stumbling on him. Then cue the confrontation . 

I really dunno how that would work though . 

I might come back to add more to this idea later


End file.
